don't touch simple
by startscribbling12
Summary: Namine was pretty content with sharing the shower room in her dorm with other people. She didn't like it when she forgot her shampoo and a certain somebody decided to use it. -for kingdomheartsgirl101-


**Title: **don't touch. simple.  
**Rating: **T for Teen  
**Summary: **Namine was pretty content with sharing the shower room in her dorm with other people. She didn't like it when she forgot her shampoo and a certain somebody decided to use it.  
-

Namine had been attending her university for about two years now. She had grown accustomed to college life. Running on nothing but caffeine some days, and pretty much skipping class others. Studying all hours of the night with her best friends was something she actually enjoyed doing. Since she wasn't a freshman anymore, she wasn't messed with. She used to get pranked beyond belief. But—after becoming good friends with girls in sororities—people began to leave her alone during her next year.

She leaned over her best friends shoulder as she typed up her term paper. Well, she wasn't exactly typing up the paper. It was more of the document was lowered in the task bar and the two were watching videos on the internet. Kairi, Namine's best friend, pointed and laughed at the screen as she watched some guy make a fool of himself.

"Namine, stop watching these videos with me and get in the shower. We need to leave." Kairi told Namine as she twisted around to look her blond friend in the eye. Namine held up her hands in defense as she held her towel in her arms. On top of that towel was her body wash and her shampoo.

Her favorite shampoo.

It was a mix between lavender and cranberry. Whatever the smell was, it was Namine's favorite and no one was allowed to touch it.

Not even her best friend.

"All right, Kai. I'm going." Namine laughed as she grabbed her keys and walked down to the bathrooms. The one thing she had to force herself to get used to was the co-ed showers. There was a limit to the co-ed-ness that one could handle. Namine wasn't too happy to shower in the same room as fat and sweaty men.

She tried to shower when no one else was. Luckily for her, no one was. She picked the far end area and closed the door to the shower before she hung her towel and placed all her toiletries on the shelf in the shower. She didn't have much room to move around, let alone shave in. It was more of a square cubicle that they expected her to take a shower in. She turned on the hot water and allowed it to reach its correct temperature before actually stepping under the water.

Namine normally takes a shower late at night when the rest of the college campus is partying. But Kairi insisted that this weekend they would go out and drive around the city, which required Namine to get up around eight in the morning to take a shower. She knew that no one would be up. It was a Saturday morning; all the college kids probably had hangovers.

As she shower came to an end, Namine heard someone else walk into the shower rooms. She mentally cursed to herself before turning off the hot water and wrapping the towel around herself. She normally didn't bring clothes with her because there was nowhere to put them. This was one of those times where she didn't have any. Scooping up her stuff, she un-locked the door and stepped out, making sure her towel was securely around her.

"Look who it is." A male voice said with a slight laugh. Namine forced herself not to blush and turned around to face the man that was about to step into a stall.

"Hey, Roxas." Roxas was a Junior at the university and a very wanted one at that. But, other than that he was a complete jerk.

A player. (So she thought.)

Namine didn't hate him. She may have had a small crush on him, but she didn't like him too much. He messed around with her even after she was done with her freshman year. It bugged her to no end, and meeting him after her shower made her nervous and embarrassed.

She looked at him before he answered. He was just wearing a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. His towel was over his shoulder and his body wash was in one of his hands.

"Fancy meeting you here. Aren't you like—you know—freaked out if anyone is in here when you are taking shower?" He teased her. Namine reddened even more before putting on a glare that made Roxas laugh.

"That's the reason I want to leave and not sit here and talk to you." She retaliated. "If you don't mind, I have better things to do than stand here and talk to you. You irritate me."

"You're blush says otherwise."

Namine pouted and turned on her heel before stomping off out of the shower room and down to her dorm. Kairi was still sitting on her computer watching videos. She was completely ignoring her term paper. Namine threw her stuff down on the bed before she walked to the bathroom (it only had a toilet and a sink) and slipped on a pair of jean shorts and her old high school hoodie.

"Dammit!" She yelled as she came out of the bathroom.

"What is it?" Kairi asked with a confused expression. Namine rarely swore.

Ever.

"That moron made me forget my shampoo." She told Kairi as she slipped on a pair of white flip flops.

"Who?"

"Roxas!" Kairi sniggered at the name. Kairi believed that Namine actually had a very big crush on Roxas, and that Roxas felt the same way. That's why he still teased her. Namine ignored that sound coming from her best friend and stormed out of the room back into the shower room. Steam was rising from the stall that Roxas had gone into. Namine forced the naughty thoughts what were streaming into her mind out and walked over to the stall that she was previously in.

When she got there—

-it was gone.

"Where the hell is it!" That shampoo was for her hair and hers only.

Then it happened.

She started to smell her shampoo.

Flaring up with anger, Namine walked out of the stall and started banging on the stall that held Roxas. It took a few times, but he finally heard it.

"What?" He yelled through the sound of the shower.

"Give me back my shampoo!" It got quiet for a minute as Namine stood there with her arms crossed waiting for him to come out. She was so angry she completely forgot that Roxas was going to come out in only a towel.

"You mean this one?" Roxas said when he finally opened the door. He was leaning against the door frame with her bottle of shampoo. Namine walked over to him and attempted to grab it, but he held it above his head and out of Namine's reach.

"Give it back! That's mine and you have no right to use it!" She screeched, standing on her tip toes trying to reach his arm. She was practically pressing her body against his wet chest and she didn't even care. She was angry. In his other arm was his cell phone.

A blackberry.

She snapped that thing from his arm and jumped away from him.

"Give that back!" Roxas yelled at her, stalking towards her.

"Give me back my shampoo."

They stared at each other.

And stared.

And _stared._

"Fine." Roxas said, holding out her shampoo bottle.

"You are going to give up just like that?" She smiled. "Great!" She held out his phone to him happily and he took it. Then she reached out to grab the shampoo bottle and as soon as he got his hands on it, he yanked her towards him, causing her to hit his chest. "Roxas! What are you doing?"

When she looked up at him, he did what she least expected.

His lips connected with hers.

And here she thought he didn't like her, irritating her for his own self pleasure.

Wait—she wasn't supposed to like him!

"Roxas!" She mumbled against his mouth before pulling away and backing up, staring at him oddly. "I..I don't like you!" She blushed. "Besides, you don't like me either."

"Who said that?" He tilted his head to the side in a confused fashion.

"Me…" Namine muttered, looking at the floor.

"Well—I do like you."

"Then why do you tease me?" Namine stared at the ground, now becoming fully awake of his appearance.

"It's fun." He said simply, shrugging.

"It's mean!"

"Well how about you kiss me again and we forget that minor detail?" Namine bit her lip before leaning in and kissing the annoying blond once more. (She enjoyed it by the way.)

"Namine—can we get going!" Kairi said, bursting into the shower room. "How long does it take to—oh." Namine jumped away from the shirtless, dripping wet Roxas.

"Hey Kairi." Roxas said like it was no big deal.

"I told you so, Nam!" Kairi pointed, laughing. Namine rolled her eyes, though a blush was evident on her face. "Can we go?" Namine nodded before turning her attention towards Roxas.

"Give me back my damn shampoo."

* * *

So this is for kingdomheartsgirl101.

I hope this is what you were looking for and thank you for waiting!

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
